


Wisdom of Joey Lucas, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-09
Updated: 2002-02-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh & Donna figure some things out with a little help from Joey. My way of resolving the Amy Situation





	Wisdom of Joey Lucas, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Wisdom of Joey Lucas**

**by:** Christina

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
 **Spoilers:** All of Season 3 up through Bartlet for America is fair game  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
 **Summary:** : Josh & Donna figure some things out with a little help from Joey. My way of resolving the Amy Situation  
**Author Notes:**

**Just Before President Bartlet's State of the Union Address in Josh's BullPen**

**Joey's POV**

Well Kenny and I have just flown into DC to do some polling for the Bartlet administration after his State of the Union address. The President, Leo, Josh, Sam, Toby, and CJ are all in the Oval prepping for the speech so I have some free time on my hands. I round the corner into Josh's bullpen thinking that if Donna is free, I'll have a little chat with her as my chat with Josh last year accomplished little. From down the hallway I see Donna's lips moving but she's not talking to anyone, nor is she on the phone. She is simply looking at a newspaper. Kenny signs that she is signing along to a song called "I really hate her" on her discman. I sign for him to be quite so she doesn't notice us & translate the words of the song for me. He Complies.

> __  
> I heard he was gonna marry some girl from Denver  
>  Then my sister came over, had the Sunday paper with her  
> There was the girl on the social page, lookin' in love and all engaged  
> We decided she don't take a very good picture  
> It may be my family's redneck nature  
> Rubbin' off, brinin' out unlady-like behavior  
> But I don't like her  
> She may be an angel who spends all winter  
> Bringin' the homeless blankets and dinner  
> A regular Nobel Peace Prize winner  
> But I don't like her- I'll think of a reason later  
> I drew horns and blacked out her teeth with a marker  
> Childish, yes, but she made such a thin little target  
> I couldn't be happier on my own but I've got the slightest of a jealous bone  
> And Seeing her with him tends to enlarge it  
> It may be my family's redneck nature  
> Rubbin' off, brinin' out unlady-like behavior  
> But I don't like her  
> She may be an angel who spends all winter  
> Bringin' the homeless blankets and dinner  
> A regular Nobel Peace Prize winner  
> But I don't like her- I'll think of a reason later  
> Inside her haed may lay all the answers  
> To curin' diseases from baldness to cancer  
> The salt of the earth and a real good dancer  
> But I really hate her- I'll think of a reason later

Well that's certainly an interesting song. Donna always struck me as such a sweet girl. All of the sudden Kennys hands spell out Donna's full name as Josh screams "Donnatella Moss, bring me the stats on the education improvement initative." Donna heads to the Oval, stats in hand in such a hurry that she fails to notice my presence. I walk over to her desk to await her return. I pick up the newspaper she had been reading to pass the time. It is the society page of the Washington Post and dominating the page is a picture of none other than Josh Lyman and Amy Gardner. Okay, well that certainly explains the song. In fact, I think Donna took the song very seriously as she has in fact blacked out Amy's teeth.  


I've been away from DC for a while but I still get most of the good gossip; this however is news to me. Josh and Amy?? The rumors last week were still linking Josh with Donna. Well, I see I have some work to do tonight.  



End file.
